It is known in the art to provide a loading device that is operable to load waste and/or recyclables into a common transport truck trailer. Such known loading devices are often received a short ways into the truck trailer, such as about three feet or so into the truck trailer from the rear opening of the trailer. The loading devices discharge waste/recyclable material into the truck trailer until the truck trailer is sufficiently full. Because the loading devices are inserted into the rear opening of the trailer, such as when the rear doors are open, a substantial amount of the discharged waste/recyclables may fall or spill out of the rear of the trailer during loading of the trailer and as the trailer is moved away from the loading device when the loading is complete. Also, during the loading process, the paper may pile up in front of the loading device and may continue to pile up to the ceiling of the trailer as more waste is loaded into the trailer. The high pilings of waste may be difficult to move further into the trailer to effectively and efficiently fill the trailer. Moreover, as the waste piles higher at the discharge of the loading device, more waste may fall or spill toward the open rear end of the trailer and may fall or spill out of the trailer at the loading station or dock.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a loading device that overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art.